Machines, such as track-type machines, include a main frame supported on an undercarriage through an equalizer bar. The equalizer bar allows a degree of flexibility in the movement of the undercarriage relative to the main frame. Such a movement is typically dampened by one or more suspension pads provided between the mainframe and the equalizer bar. In operation, as the machine moves on a rough terrain, the main frame moves relative to the undercarriage thereby causing the suspension pads to be either relaxed (uncompressed) or compressed. The suspension pads are generally made of elastomeric material such as rubber, which compresses and dampens the movement of the main frame relative to the equalizer bar, thereby assisting in ride improvement for the operator.
Such suspension pads are installed as a stacked assembly coupled to each other and the equalizer bar by use of fasteners such as nuts and bolts. During compression of these suspension pads, these fasteners tend to interfere with each other and potentially cause damage to the suspension assembly of the machine. Additionally, such suspension pads are difficult to install and maintain.
There exists a need for an improved suspension assembly which is more durable, easy to install, and easy to maintain.